


UST

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiCaprio and Damon have a moment on the set of The Departed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splitsthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitsthesky/gifts).



> It all started with [this picture](http://boheme06.livejournal.com/62243.html?thread=577059#t577059). This is what happens when you stay up past 2am! Short but cracky fics.

Matt leaned against the calendar, as Leo rested his hand ever so gently on the wall behind him. Leo moved his thumb enough to brush against Matt's shoulder.

Matt chuckled. But it wasn't Matt's chuckle. It was the damn Kirk Cameron™ chuckle.

 _Fuck_ , thought Leo. _He knows what that does to me._

Leo could sense the PA behind him, but he didn't care. He had Matt right where he wanted him. All he needed to do was lean in and....

"Gate's good! That's a wrap for today!" Leo kicked himself in his mind, casting a cold stare in Marty's direction. _Damn you Scorsese_ , he thought as Matt got off the wall and walked off set.


End file.
